EL AMOR DUELE 2
by ghostmacaw
Summary: perla perdio el amor de blu y ahora lo tendra que recuperar


EL AMOR DUELE CHAPER 2

sueños de Blu

que donde estoy? -dijo Blu algo asustado luego escucho un ruido.  
y volteo para ver quien era y se sorprendio al ver a Perla.  
ahh Perla me asustate mucho no me hagas eso otra vez-dijo Blu pero perla no respondio y Blu comenzo a sentir miedo al ver a Perla mirandilo con mirada malevola.  
ah Perla estas bien que tienes? dime Perlita-dijo Blu comenzando a acercarse a Perla con miedo.  
ah Perla dime algo que tienes QUE TE PASA-dijo Blu alzando la voz pero Perla nisiquierea se movio eso hizo que BLu se espantara mas.  
QUE TE PASA Perla DIME QUE TIENES-dijo Blu gritando y a la vez asustado(como la fregada).  
no me pasa nada Blu-dijo Perla con voz de demonio eso hizo que Blu se hiciera para atras super asustado.  
tu no eres Perla verdad-dijo Blu con voz miedosa.  
que dices Blu yo soy la perla que tu amas Blusito lindo por que lo dices amor mio-dijo Perla acercandose a Blu lentamente con unos ojos rojos que miraban a Blu com malicia.  
ahhh alejate ahora o te lastimera Perla te lo advierto no te acerques-dijo Blu poniendose en posicion de lucha vamos Blu tu no me golpearias verdad amor o si lo harias verdad amor-dijo Perla evil acercandose y tocando Blu no me toques-dijo Blu asustado e intendo alejarse pero Perla evil lo detuvo y lo tomo de la espalda y lo jalo que haces sueltame o te mato-dijo Blu asustado.  
no te soltare tu eres solo mio y de nadie mas oistes-dijo Perla evil acercandose al pico de Blu para besarlo.  
besame-susuro Perla evil y beso a Blu en el pico sosteniendolo muy fuerte a blu para que no se escapara de sus alas.  
Blu solo cerro los ojos para sentir la lengua de Perla evil en su boca esto hizo que Blu se separara de Perla evil.  
te gusto verdad eh Blu-dijo Perla evil mirando a Blu con lujuria y acercandose a Blu.  
QUE no tu no eres mi Perla ademas me metiste tu lengua que asco no lo vuelvas a hacerlo me oistes-dijo Blu enojado.  
que tiene de malo que te haya metido la lengua eh Blu no quieres mas,dime Blu-dijo Perla evil con lujuria tiene todo mal tu no eres la Perla que yo amo como para besarme-dijo Blu reclamando a perla evil.  
oh hablas de la Perla que te dejo por otro dimelo Blu-dijo Perla evil con tono malevolo.  
ahh quien te dijo eso dimelo AHORA QUIEN TE DIJO-grito Blu mirando a Perla evil con ira y enojo.  
o por favor soy parte de tu subconciente Blu como no me voy a enterar-dijo Perla evil mirando a Blu.  
que?-dijo Blu sorprendido.  
si lo que oyes Blusito amorsito mio-dijo Perla evil abrazando a Blu.  
y por que si eres mi subconciente no tienes mi forma o que-dijo Blu algo dudoso.  
ah por que tu subconciente osea yo es algo goloso y lujurioso y por eso tome la forma de Perla para que te divirtieras conmigo no lo quieres hacer-dijo Perla evil con tono de lujurioso(no manches).  
QUEEE? tu eres parte de mi verda-dijo Blu sorprendido y asustado a la vez.  
no me digas eso,no quieres divertirte conmigo y tocarme eh Blu-dijo Perla evil mientras toqueteaba a Blu.  
ah ah-dijo Blu muy asustado no sabia que su subconciente queria con el.  
no no quiero hacerlo contigo -dijo Blu con voz firme.  
ah que lastima Blu dejaria que tu me tocaras todo mi cuerpo bueno bye Blu-dijo Perla evil despidiendose de Blu QUE? DICES -dijo Blu mientras se despedia de Blu.  
bye ya largate Blu-dijo Perla evil.  
QUEE que sucede-dijo Blu al ver que todo se ponia oscuro grito pidiendo ayuda.  
fin de sue os de Blu

Blu se desperto gritando y luego se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su nido levanto la cabeza y un rayo de luz le dio en la cara haciendo que le ardieran los ojos Blu grito de dolor.

AHHHHH me lleba la fregada,como duele-dijo Blu sobandose los ojos por el ardor.

bueno hora de salir y ssss que es ese olor-dijo Blu empezando a oler hasta que se dio cuenta que era el el que apestaba.  
que asco como apesto mejor me voy a dar una ducha a alguna laguna,ojala encuentre alguna.

Blu salio del nido y comenzo a volar por todos lados hasta que encontro una laguna de agua cristalina y limpia.  
Blu decendio en picada super rapido pero antes de chocar contra el piso freno y toco metio la pata en el agua super tibia.

ah que rica esta esta agua sera mejor disfrutar quedarme un rato a disfrutar de la Blu cuando sintio que alguien lo observava entre unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la orilla de la laguna.

quien esta ahi? sal de ahi te lo advierto se pelaear muy bien-dijo Blu mirando al arbusto moverse mas y mas hasta que vio salir a Perla de entre los arbustos.

hola Blu-dijo Perla muy calmada.  
que quieres aqui-dijo Blu enojado y con indiferencia hacia Perla vamos Blu solo quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso-dijo Perla intentando que Blu le prestara atencion.  
tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Perla despues de lo que me hicistes-dijo Blu recordando ese momento.  
vamos Blu solo quiero hablar y aclarar las cosas no seas hazi conmigo-dijo Perla intentando hacer que Blu le prestara atencion pero fue en vano ya que Blu no le prestaba atencion.  
COMO QUERIAS QUE FUERA contigo despues de que me destrozaste el corazon dime- grito Blu haciendo que Perla se asustara un poco.  
si lose Blu me comporte contigo como una verdadera maldita y lo siento yo no me di cuenta de tu amor y por eso venia a pedirte disculpas siento mucho lo que te hice pasar Blu-dijo Perla muy arrepentida.  
deverias sufrir lo que sufri pero no te odio como para lastimarte Perla solo es que me haristes el Blu sumergiendose en el agua pero luego salio por falta de aire.  
oyes Blu te molesta si me puedo ba ar contigo-dijo Perla muy Nervios y ruborizada.  
QUE? no me habias dicho que querias estar con otros machos y todo eso eh-dijo Blu muy molesto.  
es que algo me dijo que yo era una maldita perra al haber dejado tu amor y tu amabilidad solo por mis malditos caprichos de una adolescente inmadura-dijo Perla muy arrepentida por lo que le dijo Blu.  
okay puedes ba arte conmigo,si quieres pero manten tu distancia por favor-dijo Blu con voz y mirada seria.  
gracias Perla metiendose al lago para darse un ba o con Blu(que convenenciera).  
ahh esta tibiesita y muy mojada,oyes Blu podrias pasarme algo para rascarme la espalda esque no me alcanzo-dijo Perla mirando a Blu que se estaba ba ando.  
pensamientos de Perla

vaya que guapo esta Blu y que figura tiene no lo habia notado,gracias al agua que hace que sus plumas se peguen a su cuerpo,vaya como pude decirle que lo dejaria por otro que estupida yo buscando lujuria y placer si tenia yo a Blu,pero creo que Blu no me quiere para satisfacer su lujuria y placer si por que el me ama de verda no como mis otros novios que eh tenido,y ademas creo que Blu no me perdonara por romperle el corazon o eso creo ojala Blu puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice y te digo LO SIENTO MUCHO Blu yo te amo(convenenciera).

fin de pensamientos de Perla

oyes perla por que me miras tanto-dijo Blu haciendo que Perla se saliera de sus pensamientos.  
yo no te estaba viendo nada Blu-dijo Perla super Ruborizada.  
esta bien como digas pero ten tu distancia-dijo Blu muy serio.  
oyes Blu podrias ayudarme a acicalar mis plumas-dijo Perla muy seductora.  
NO acicalate tu sola-dijo Blu algo enojado con lo que le dijo Perla.  
por favor Blu no seas haci conmigo yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas-dijo Perla intentendo llamar la atencion de Blu.  
porfissss siiiiii-dijo Perla poniendo cara de perrita rega ada cosa que Blu no resiste.  
okay te voy a ayudar a acicalarte,pero nada mas me oistes-dijo Blu muy serio.  
si muchas gracias Blu-dijo Perla muy contenta.  
donde te ayudo a acicalarte primero dimelo-dijo Blu con tono de enojo.  
en el cuello,espalda y el pecho por favor-dijo Perla seductoramente.  
a okay como digas donde? te ayudo primero Perla-dijo Blu un poco nervioso.  
dame en el pecho-dijo Perla seductoramente.  
ah como digas Perla-dijo Blu un poco nervioso,mientras se acercaba por la espalda a Perla para acicalarla cuando se acerco a Perla eya lo tomo de las alas y lo acerco mas hasta que sus cuerpos se rosaron.  
donde empiezo a acicalar Perla arriba o abajo-dijo Blu algo Ruborizado.  
empieza desde arriba Blu-dijo Perla seductoramente haciendo que Blu se Ruborizara aun mas.  
okay como digas-dijo Blu y empezo a acicalar a Perla cosa que a Perla le empezo a excitar un poco.  
ahhhh si Blu ahi sigue abajo hoziii ahii ahh que bien-dijo Perla algo excitada oyes Perla podrias dejar de decir eso me da cosa-dijo Blu super Ruborizado.  
ahhh perdon es que me estaba gustando mucho-dijo perla algo avergonzada.  
bueno creo que ya acabe aqui haci que me voy-dijo Blu victorioso.  
no espera Blu quisiera que fueras a una fiesta que van a hacer Pedro y Nico,me acompa arias-dijo Perla ahh por que lo haria-dijo Blu muy frio.  
solo quiero que me acompa es como amigo-dijo Perla intentando convencer a Blu.  
okay ire contigo Perla solo como amigo y nada mas-dijo Blu serio.  
gracias Blu no te decepcionaras.  
denada Perla-dijo Blu con cara de eso espero.  
okay Blu ya me voy para poder arreglarme la fiesta es ma ana Blu no faltes.  
okay bye Perla-dijo Blu despidiendose de Perla.

ahhh por que rayos acepte ir con heya yo ya no la amo ya,y ademas por que no me fui del lago cuando heya llego ah SEA por que si heya intenta enamorarme fingire estar enamorado de ella y cuando quiera algo conmigo le rompere el corazon,como ella me lo rompio a mi si eso hare jajaja no se lo esperara.


End file.
